


Unplanned events

by MishaWorldDomination



Category: Destiel supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaWorldDomination/pseuds/MishaWorldDomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean escapes from being turned into a human, again, Castiel is forced to search the halls for the missing brother and boy was he surprised with his findings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned events

   Castiel and Sam stared at each other, fear pulsing in the air. Dean had yet again escaped and was now roaming the halls.  
   Cas gulped, blue eyes wide and hands trembling. "Sam, last time you were almost killed. Dean is dangerous like this. I can't have either of you getting hurt. Stay out of the way so I can get your brother back." Castiel knew that Sam probably wouldn't follow his orders but it was good to try. All he had just said was true and he didn't want anyone getting hurt. Once the younger brother gave him a nod of approval, Cas was on his way to find Dean. The angel gripped his blade tightly, a fear of having to use it making his heart beat quicken. He felt as though one of the bothers would hear it. Clearing his throat, he traced his steps, eyes pealed for any differences in the rooms and halls. Closed doors or items missing. Even droplets of blood but nothing seemed to be out of place. Not until he passed the Interrogation Room, as Dean liked to call it. They had recently found it through a passage in the kitchen. It was like an interrogation room at a police station. Bare room with a table and a chair as well as a mirror which was actually a window.. It was all confusing for the angel. He didn't understand why so many hidden things and rooms were scattered in the underground mansion but it wasn't his place to ask. The door leading into the kitchen was wide open as well as a moved shelf leading into the room. "Dean you better not attack me..." he whispered under his breath, beginning to tremble again. Stepping into the room was one of the most stressful things the angel had done all day and what happened after topped it all. The door slammed behind him, making some pots and pans fall behind, crashing onto the floor. Castiel was met by a grinning Winchester with pitch black eyes.  
    "I thought you'd never find me." Dean growled with a sly smirk. He had done his best not to touch anything until getting to the room. It was small and had one door. Nice and privet. The first blade was at hand, leaving power to pulse through him. He had shoved the chairs to the corner, leaving only one way for the angel to get him. A mere three steps. Three steps he had planned for. Anything that Castiel might do had a backup plan behind it. A slash or two here and there if his friend was to come quickly and one knife to the stomach if slow. Even if Cas was to flash behind him Dean had a way to over power that move as well. Then again, a part of him urned for Castiel to come closer so that he could feel his presence. Dean tossed the thought from his mind, not wanting any type of feelings to ruin his escape. "You look nervous Cas. Demon got your tongue?" he mocked, gripping the knife tightly.  
   Castiel just stared at his insane friend. The look on Dean's face was terrifying. He had never been more frightened of the brother before but also intrigued. He tilted his head slightly, blue eyes piercing into Dean's. "Not at all Dean. My tongue is demon free " Castiel explained, not understanding it had been a metaphor. He took a step forward, instantly rethinking his decision as the grinning man in front of him raised his eyebrow.  
    He chuckled, a sliver of humanity peaking through the demon. "You haven't changed the slightest bit." Dean said and looked down at his feet but quickly bringing them back up incase Castiel tried anything. What he did next surprised himself. Dean took a step forward, not being able to stay that far away any longer. In doing this, his eyes turned back to their normal, green color.  
    "What are you trying to do Dean? Kill me? Get away again? Because I won't let you hurt anymore people." he attempted to say without his deep voice cracking but it was useless. Gulping again, his angel blade dropped from his sleeve, catching it before it fell to the ground fully. "I'll give you one last chance to drop the knife and let me and Sam help you." Cas pleaded. The last thing he wanted to even think about was hurting Dean. They had all been through so much together and all the other things that went wrong had been dealt with. Surely this could be too.  
   One more step and they would be  face to face. And there it was, Castiel's blade. He had thought of that scenario as well. Foolish for Cas to think he hadn't. With a flick of his eyes, the blade flew out of the angel's hand and into the wall, leaving it out of reach. "Come on now Cas. I'm not that dumb. I knew you'd bring that handy dandy blade of yours." Dean growled, his eyes again ebony.  
    Castiel gulped loudly, taking that last step. They were only a few inches apart now, noses almost touching. Personal space had never been in the angel's vocabulary, at least not now. There eyes hadn't swiveled from each others' and any move that Dean was gonna make hadn't happened yet. This left Cas to wonder what Dean really wanted. To scare him maybe? If so it was definitely working but he didn't dare take a step back.  
   "So brave. Maybe you're not just a baby in a trench coat after all. I knew I liked you for a reason." he hissed, ready to stab his friend in the back but something crossed him. The last thing he had added in wasn't intended. What was happening to him? Why was this angel messing with his head? Not only that but he couldn't bring himself to raise the knife. It was in his blood to kill, why was this so difficult? Something in him was fighting Cain's mark. Pushing away the urge to kill with a hunger for something else. A deep urge that was always with him. The knife clattered on the cement floor, ringing in their ears.  
   'What is going on?' Castiel wondered to himself. Confusion was gripping him, thoughts running through his head. What was Dean talking about? Why did he say he liked him for a reason and why did he drop the knife. The knife. Either he was still psyching him out or seriously giving up. It wasn't until Dean began to circle around him did he find out.  
  His shoes clicked with every step as his hand rested on Castiel's hip, dragging across his back as he made his way around the angel. "You see Cas, ever since I met you in that barn I knew you were special and not because you saved me." Dean explained in a hushed voice. Halting, behind the angel, his hands rested on either side of him. He could feel his friend was tense and his breathing and heart beat quicken just as he had hoped. Leaning forward, he whispered in his ear. "I knew the thing we had was special. You stuck with me Cas. No matter how much I messed up or how hard I tried to shake you, you stayed with me. You never lost sight of an end where everyone would be happy."  
   He gulped again as he felt Dean's hands on him. He was utterly terrified and still confused. Although Castiel had always felt a certain, odd, connection with Dean, he would never show it. But here they were. Alone in a small area and close. Damn were they close. Every time he found the nerve to move, his legs wouldn't let him. He was frozen in place, scared and strangely enjoying every word that came from Dean's mouth. Every thought he had every prayer he had ever made was coming together quickly. Almost too quickly.  
    "But. My, feelings, are pointless Cas..." he paused, continuing his round about on this perfect creature in front of him, a single hand still on him. He didn't speak again until he returned face to face with Castiel. His eyes were back to an astounding green as he stared his rather close friend in the eye. A grin formed, leaving a sly and almost evil look on his face. In one last attempt to get closer to Castiel, he grasped both of his hips, dragging the angel closer. The movement had forced Cas's hands around him. It felt nice, too nice. His grin lingered until he began to speak again. "For demons and angels just don't mix." He finished.  
   Their lips were a few millimeters away at this point and Castiel's eyes were shut. He was breathing heavily, hoping for what might just happen but it didn't. Dean had pulled away from him and was now half way out of the room.  
   "I'll see you back in the torture chamber. I expect a full transfer into a human this time." Dean mocked and began to walk out of the room, not coming back this time. Why hadn't he kissed him? He was an idiot not to. The one time he had to be with Castiel, alone. Sam was usually always with them and the only time they managed a few moments alone, one of them ran from it. Scared about what the feels behind it all might actually be. Although Castiel probably didn't even understand them. He was an angel after all. This would just make things, awkward eithr was. His needs and urges were growing every time he saw Castiel and it had just taken him so much to keep from taking that encounter any further. Not only that but he had forgot the knife in the scramble to get out of there. The heat in the room had gotten overwhelming but he had in fact placed it upon himself. And Dean was glad he had.  
   Castiel fell to his knees, placing his face in his hands. He could still feel where Dean's hands had been. They left a burning sensation on him, leaving him wanting more. But why him? Why did Dean have to mess with his head. There were plenty of other people on this world. So many willing people but no, it had to be him. A single angel that at first was good. Obeying orders but now? Now he was fighting a war. Fixing all the messes he had made and attempting to get his grace back in any way he could. That was when Sam walked in.  
   "Cas what happened? You hurt?" Sam asked quickly, helping his friend up. Other than a longing in the angel's eyes, everything was the same.  
   Upon returning to the chamber to get a game plan, Dean was in there. Sitting on the chair in the center of the fixed demon trap. He wasn't going anywhere and it didn't seem like he was. Every now and then, their eyes would meet. Exchanging a silent word or two. Sam didn't know and wasn't concerned. That was the only thing that mattered. But both of then knew what each other wanted. What each of then strived for. Lack of space between the two. The feeling, the touch of one another. But for now, what had happened was between them and only them, and that's how it was going to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small story. Any criticism is enjoyed, good or bad.


End file.
